


“Your blue eyes are the only exception.”

by yuuuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, erwin is beautiful, i'm sorry i don't know what this is, levi & erwin in dubai!, levi is in love with erwin's eyes, my first fic woo, these idiots keep running into each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuki/pseuds/yuuuki
Summary: (Levi went on a trip to Dubai on his own to get his mind off things and yes, it was going pretty well until he met a tall, blonde and beautiful… a very, very beautiful man who he couldn’t stop running into.________________________________________Or; Levi used to hate the color blue for some reason until he fell in love with a blue eyed man he ran into in Dubai.)
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	“Your blue eyes are the only exception.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first fic ever and I'm pretty bad at English if you can tell, but I love eruri and I had to give them the fluff they so deserve! please be gentle with me and I hope you enjoy this, even a little<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this probably has a lot of mistakes (I'll improve <3) because I didn't really have time to check it twice but I hope it was at least worth the read!

It was a rather chilly night but, Levi didn’t mind the cold every once in a while. He was walking around the streets of Dubai, wondering what he was even doing here. Levi hadn't even planned on going on a trip since he likes to stay in the same place for a long time and keep himself busy quite often but here he was, in Dubai, after buying a plane ticket to the first city his eyes laid on.

Levi’s thoughts were interrupted when his head hit a strong, defined chest of a man. “I’m sorry, didn’t see you there.” the man said apologetically. “Is this your way of calling me short? because I hope not.” Levi replied, narrowing his eyes at the man. “I would never.” the man smiled, revealing his pearly white teeth. Levi was about to ignore the man and leave him there but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. Levi flinched and the man let him go. “I’m sorry. Is this yours?” the man asked, showing him a piece of paper that looked a little crumpled. Levi looked at the man’s eyes, _(it’s as blue as the sea and even though he hates the color for some reason he has to admit that this man’s eyes were very…. beautiful, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud, for sure.)_ he looked at the man’s outstretched hand “I don’t think so?” then added a quick, “look, I don’t have time for small talk. So just leave me alone, okay?” Levi felt a little guilty when he left the man standing there, eyes wide after his little outburst.

______________________________________________________________________

It’s 3 am and he has no idea why the man’s eyes are all he can think about. It’s weird because he never really liked the color blue. He found the color irritating, so why is it any different this time? He tried to convince himself that he didn’t, in any way, find them beautiful because fuck, he knows he wasn't going to see this man ever again.

_Little did he know, though._

______________________________________________________________________

Levi only had a week left in Dubai then he’d be going back to his hometown and busy schedule of deep cleaning his house twice _(‘or thrice?’, he thought to himself)_ because even though he likes Hange, his roommate, he knew for sure they probably threw a couple of parties while he was gone. Thinking about that made him feel a little uneasy and he hasn’t realized he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings until his head, once again, hit someone’s chest. Levi was about to apologize to the person until he looked up and saw beautiful, beautiful blue eyes staring down at him. Fuck, they truly are mesmerizing especially during the day but eye contact frightened him and he wasn't about to creep the man out, so he awkwardly looked down at his chest instead.

“Oh, it's you again.” the stranger from that night said, looking at Levi with a little smile on his face. “Yeah, I guess it’s me…” Levi's voice trailed away when he noticed the woman standing next to the tall man, who was a little confused. “…oh” Levi had no idea why all he felt was disappointment in that moment. He muttered a quick ‘sorry’, didn’t spare the man and the woman next to him who he assumed is his girlfriend, _(or maybe even, his wife?)_ a second glance and was about to leave them there when he heard the man’s voice calling his name. “Levi, wait!” That’s his name, right? How does this man, who he only met twice _(briefly, must he add)_ know his name? “What the fuck? how do you know my fucking name?” Levi turned around, a little worried that the man had been following him around or maybe stolen his wallet…. Wait, he had to check his pockets to make sure. It indeed was there, so how?

“Oh, I must’ve startled you with calling out your name when we don’t really know each other but let me explain.” the man started, “Remember the paper from that night?” Levi blinked at him. The man then continued after pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, “This one? I asked you if it’s yours and you….uh, you left?” Levi quickly then remembered the details of that night. Shit, he should probably apologize to him but all he can think about is the way his name sounded so beautiful coming from the man’s mouth. “Um… yeah? I already confirmed it isn’t mine.” Levi replied a little softer this time. “Oh so your name isn’t Levi? My bad, have a great night…. sir?” the man said awkwardly and was about to leave when Levi stopped him this time. “Actually, wait. Can I see the contents of the paper?”

The man quickly turned around at that and handed it to him. Levi scanned through the paper realizing that it’s in fact, his. It was a paper with info of his stay in Dubai just so that he doesn’t forget anything important. It was dumb of him to write everything on a piece of paper but he’s glad it landed into the hands of a man who didn’t choose to stalk him with the info he had on him or anything like that.

“Erwin, can we please leave? My high heels are killing me and this man is not worth our time… he seems to hate you, even.” The man’s girlfriend (?) whispered _(or at least tried to)_ the last part to the man, whose name is apparently Erwin? Who even calls their child that? Both men looked over at her, seemingly forgotten about her. Levi clenched his jaw and was about to reply to her but the man beat him to it. “Claire, you know you can always get there without me. I’ll be there in a bit.” He said in a monotone voice. “But you’re supposed to be my date for tonight!” the woman gasped. Levi on the other hand, was confused. His date? for tonight? Isn’t she this man’s girlfriend? The man, _(who he wasn't sure he can call Erwin yet)_ sighed. “Claire, when did we ever agree that this would be a date?”

The woman, Claire, glared at him when he said that, even Levi was a little intimidated by it and that rarely happened. “You know what? You can fuck off, you good for nothing tall, cocky, old bastard.” The woman said irritatingly and left both men standing there. Erwin seemed unsurprised. His eyes closed, sighing at what just happened.

The tall man was about to apologize and explain the situation but Levi’s laugh interrupted him from doing so. He was so surprised or rather mesmerized by his laugh that he forgot what he was about to say. Levi cleared his throat a few seconds later when he realized what he did, “Oh I’m sorry, I wasn’t supposed to.... you know....laugh...” Levi’s voice trailed off when he realized that the tall man in front of him was actually… smiling?

“You’re so….” Erwin started, shaking his head but never finished the sentence. Levi really wanted him to but he let it go since he noticed how uncomfortable it might be for him. “Anyways, thanks for returning the paper you ‘good for nothing tall, cocky, old bastard’” Levi tried mimicking the woman then intended to leave. _(even though he wanted to stare at the man’s eyes forever but he has to stop himself from falling for this man who he only met twice in very, very odd situations.)_

Just before he walked away, he heard the man’s voice again, “It’s Erwin!” Levi turned around blinking at the taller man who was smiling, his beautiful blue eyes glowing. Levi couldn’t seem to look away from them, “My name. It’s Erwin. Erwin Smith.” Levi then realized the man was waiting for him to introduce himself as well and he had to cover the little smile that was forming on his lips with his scarf and said “I’ll tell you next time.” and Levi left, just like that.

______________________________________________________________________

Levi felt his heartbeats elevating. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he needed a moment just to breathe properly!

“What the fuck is going on with you Levi, pull yourself together for fucks sake. Stop acting like a dumb, horny teenager who just found out what having a crush on someone feels like!” Levi whisper yelled at himself a few moments after he turned around and walked away from Erwin.

Erwin. Erwin fucking Smith, that fucking bastard was making him lose his goddamn mind and he isn’t even aware of it. Levi’s cheeks were flushed and he couldn’t sleep that night but of course, he blamed it all on the not so cold weather in this country.

______________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write this as a one shot but I guess there'll be a chapter 2 if any of you wants it:) Thank you for reading this! <3


End file.
